The Hearts' Eggs
by Oblivious Procrastinator
Summary: Azusa does her best in helping out the Guardians in their work. But then a time comes when she wishes her own Shugo Chara would be born to help her out. She is slowly becoming an empty shell.


**I do not own Shugo Chara, otherwise I would somehow create a machine with the money that I have *NOT* earned to become a part of the Shugo Chara universe. **

**I would like to take this short amount of time to thank Shadow Quil who has so kindly put up with my very long messages about names of upcoming stuff and the sorts. Thank you, you will be rewarded later on, I assure you ^.^**

**So, without further adieu, please read and please review ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hearts Eggs<strong>

**Chapter One: 3 Eggs & a Ditch**

It was a good morning for Hotori Azusa. Today she would be able to finally get to walk to school with her new, well soon-to-be friend. Quickly brushing her teeth, her hair, and changing into her uniform, the blonde haired girl grabbed her bag and hurried out of her house and up to the front door of her soon-to-be friend's house.

Knocking on the door, the blonde haired girl was surprised to find a tiny girl, with softly curled brown hair placed into two tiny pigtails, greeting her. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like a few minutes when it had only been seconds.

"Hi. Is Hinamori Amu here?"

The little girl immediately grinned and proceeded to yell up the stairs for a: "Amu-shan!"

When Amu came down, all ready for school, she sighed before thanking her little sister, who was named Ami, and the two girls left the Hinamori property and went straight to school.

"You know, you and your sister don't look anything alike. Except for maybe your faces, but that's about it." spoke the blonde haired girl as they took a detour.

"Hm."

The two of them would have continued on to school if it wasn't for some kids blocking their path.

"Hey, I heard yesterday that you had a game that we want." the brown haired boy smirked. The black haired boy next to him only stepped closer, making the young elementary kid whimper.

"Oi!"

Azusa nearly yelped in surprise when she heard Amu speak up for the first time since she went to get her just a few minutes prior. The two boys turned to face Amu who somehow had gotten closer to them and had a hip jutted out and holding her bag which was slung over her right shoulder.

"You're in the way."

"Eh?" the black haired boy scoffed. "What's with this girl?"

The brown haired boy, in the meanwhile, had gotten a chance to take a good look at Amu and froze. "O-oi! Th-that's Hinamori Amu!"

Both the brown haired boy and the black haired boy gulped as they noticed every single thing about her different school uniform. The elementary kid that they were just cornering had also gotten a good look at pink haired girl and his eyes shined as sparkles somehow managed to surround his head.

"It really is Hinamori Amu!" he said in awe. "The 'Cool and Spicy' girl of Seiyo Academy!"

"I-I heard she single-handedly beat the living daylights out of the soccer team."

"I heard th-that she was greatly feared by the local school boards and they are trying their best to keep her happy!"

The two older boys bowed rapidly and stammered out their apologizes as they hightailed it out of the area, causing some bystanders to look curiously at them.

"Tch." Amu scoffed. "Who makes up these useless crap?"

The boy, who was once again forgotten, had managed to take out a pen and paper and as he was still in awe he asked Amu for her autograph.

Amu only raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you dumb?" The boy quit with the sparkly things in his eyes and around his head as he looked back at the pink haired girl. "You were also in the way." And she continued on her way to school. Leaving behind an open mouthed kid and a giggling Azusa who hurried up to the pinkette's side.

"You know," Azusa started as they finally reached the school. "you cold have been a bit nicer to him."

"Heh." and Azusa shook her head as Amu walked a ways away before jogging to catch up.

Both girls entered their shared homeroom and sat down on opposite sides of the room as they allowed the gossips and chattering of the other students fill the air. Azusa paid no head to what the others were saying as she only took out her cell phone and began to look through it. Amu, however, was near the point of angrily telling everyone to hush up.

When they started talking about how her mother was a famous magazine writer and her father being a famous photographer, Azusa had put her phone away and listened to a group of girls squealing and obviously telling each other the rumors they had heard.

"I heard that she was dating an older foreign guy who is an idol." one of Amu's loyal fan, that happened to be a girl, sigh in a dreamy way.

"No way! I heard that she was…" But the conversation had to stop there because their homeroom teacher had finally arrived.

**- o . o - | - O . O - | - o . o -**

Later that evening, Amu found herself eating dinner with her family and watching some crazed old lady who talked about floating beings watching over them. They had to turn the television off since the lady was starting to scare Ami. And not that Amu would have mentioned aloud, but the creepy old lady had scared her a bit as well.

With Azusa she had already finished off her plate of salad and her bowl of miso soup as she watched the creepy lady. She could only smile as the program came to an end for the night and she turned off her television set. _'If she only knew how right she was.' _was the thought that went through the blonde's mind as she headed up the stairs for bed. '_But then again, the old bat probably did.'_

That night, after Amu had gotten read for bed, she stepped out onto her balcony and stared up at the beautiful scene above her, which happened to be the night sky which twinkled on brightly. Seeing a shooting star she childishly closed her eyes and made a simple wish that would soon change her life:

'_My guardian angel, if you truly exist…and I mean truly exist; please give me courage to be the person I am supposed to be. The real me…my would-be self…'_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Azusa felt refreshed and totally energized. She felt as if she could take on the whole fan club of Amu's, but then her stomach growled.<p>

"Ehehe." she chuckled. "At least, not on an empty stomach." Preparing herself breakfast she thought back to the television program that was on the night before. "Hm, I wonder if Amu also saw it." Grinning to herself she quickly ate and headed out the door. Deciding to just meet Amu at the school today.

When arriving Azusa could barely hold in the glee she felt burst inside her when she spotted a nervously wary Amu in front of her.

'_So I guess my feeling last night came true. I wonder how my precious prince would handle this.'_

"Good morning Hinamori Amu." Azusa greeted cheerily as she felt the three eggs' auras that were hidden in the pink haired girl's school bag.

"G-good morning." Amu stammered a bit, slightly uncharacteristic to her façade she was trying hard to keep up, though reluctantly.

Putting on a worried face, the shorter girl stepped closer to the very nervous pinkette and frowned. "Are you sure? You look like you want to the ground to just swallow you up."

'_That would probably be a really good idea right now.' _thought Amu. "No, I'm just a bit jumpy. Last night my family and I watched some crazy, old lady talk about invisible guardians and whatnot. It made my little sister scared and it kinda got to me a bit." _'Might as well have some of the truth.'_

"I see. So you also watched 'The Never-Betraying psychic Miss Nobuko' program that was on." Azusa said thoughtfully as she stepped away from Amu, who seemed to be breathing a bit easier. "So what did you think of her?"

"I think she's nuts." was the immediate reply. But inside Amu was berating herself for quickly replying in that manner. She so wanted to stop doing that.

Azusa giggled as she watched Amu's inner struggle. "She is kind of strange. But I believe that there are guardian angels watching over each and every one of us. Just not that same as Miss Nobuko's guardian angels she is portraying in everyone's mind."

The blonde haired girl went to the classroom, slightly giggling as she left a confused Amu behind.

Once Azusa's figure was no where to be seen from where she stood. Amu heard many girls squealing. Looking towards the direction they were chattering and squealing about, Amu saw four Seiyo Academy students wearing either a blue or red cape.

"Kyaa!" screamed a girl that happened to be right next to Amu. "The Guardians look so beautiful today, as they always do."

'_Guardians?' _was Amu's thought before she was brought back to the real world when the same girl went on to explain what the Guardians did. Now she was showing Amu who was who and who had the position of what.

"That's Hotori Tadase. He holds the King's chair and is basically like the president of the student body. Next is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, who holds the Queen's chair. She is kind of like the vice-president." the blue haired girl explained as she pointed to the blonde haired boy with a charming smile and wearing the blue cape that matched his uniform. She then looked to see the "Queen's chair,' Fujisaki Nadeshiko and noticed how pretty she was and how the cape seemed to amplify her beauty.

"Then there is the Jack's chair which is held by Soma Kukai and Ace's chair held by Yuiki Yaya." Amu saw the other boy wearing the blue cape, he had a sporty look to him and was grinning at everyone. The last person, a small girl who seemed very childish wore the last red cape in the Guardians so far.

"Hm, I guess their capes are nice." Amu murmured, which was overheard by the group of girls who were explaining to her about the Guardians.

"Kyaa! Even the 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu thinks that the Guardians are cool." the two girls squealed as the held hands and jumped up and down together in an excited manner.

Amu, who seemed to have remembered where she was only scoffed, regaining the attention of the two girls and several others. "Yeah, if pretending to be guardians is your childish hobby."

The two girls looked at each other before looking back at Amu. Sparkles appeared in their eyes and around them as they praised their 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu-san. Meanwhile, Amu was inwardly thinking how an un-cute person, such as herself, should not be able to look at the Seiyo Academy's 'Prince' in such a way as the other females were doing.

Just then, Amu felt one of her eggs move and being the panic-type girl she is, she went to check on her eggs without being noticed. Unfortunately, Tadase had looked over at that time and caught a glimpse of the three different colored eggs. He then walked over to Amu and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, just as she was about to leave, startling the pinkette…though she didn't exactly show it.

"Um, excuse me, but…"

"Eh?"

It was a somewhat awkward, and short lived, silence when Amu seemed to snap out of it and regained her bearings. Trying to shove off the boy's hand lightly, though it came out more as an attempt to get away from Tadase, she looked at him and in a bored manner said, "If you're done trying to be all buddy, buddy with me, I suggest you leave me alone." and as if to make matters worse for herself, or so she thought, she had to open her mouth again and continue, "Shortie."

It was once again quiet as she calmly walked away from the crowd and the Guardian members, but as usual, on the inside she was freaking out and scolding herself. Not once hearing the Guardians talking about her or her eggs.

**- o . o - | - O . O - | - o . o -**

Later on an assembly was called and all the students had arrived and sat down in the auditorium and waited for the Guardians to start speaking. Amu had zoned out and only heard the last few words that Tadase had said.

"If you now have a suggestion, please raise your hand."

At this moment, Azusa, who happened to be seated right behind Amu, saw the pinkette's x-clip change into a large red heart. Thus, the pink haired girl shot up in her seat with her hand in the air.

"I'm sorry for earlier!" she said, having no control of what she was doing or saying. "But truthfully, I like you my Prince!"

The blonde had caught the quick change from the heart back to the original x-clips and knew what had happened. Hearing Tadase's answer she felt sorry for Amu as the pinkette rushed out of the auditorium, embarrassment written all over her face.

Azusa nearly tripped over several students as she rushed out after Amu. She knew fully well by who this 'girl' was who had taken Tadase's heart. But no one else did so she felt that she needed to go and comfort the girl. However, she was not expecting to try and comfort the girl while being in a ditch. Yes, today was an interesting day.

**- o . o - | - O . O - | - o . o -**

Amu sniffed slightly as Azusa tried to figure a way out of the large hole in the ground, otherwise known as the ditch they were both in. Suddenly, a small child-like voice was heard saying Amu's name. Then the pinkish red egg that was Amu's, floated out of her school bag and right in front of Amu. The egg then had a zig zag crack all around the middle and a tiny girl popped out. She seemed to have been wearing a cheerleading outfit of sorts.

"Amu-chan!" the small girl said again. "You can get out of this hole if you just fly." cheered the small one.

But before Amu could ask how, the tiny little chara began to speak again, Chara change from a girl who can't fly to a girl who can: Hop! Step! Jump!~"

And pinkish wings grew out from Amu's shoes and sleeves and she was suddenly in the air, with Azusa along for the ride.

"What the heck is this?"

The two girls and the small girl came to a stop at the top of the unfinished building, with Amu hanging onto one of the beams for dear life and Azusa trying her hardest not to squeal in delight.

"Who are you?" Amu demanded to the tiny pink cheerleader.

"Oh, I'm Ran! Your Shugo Chara!" Ran smiled.

"My…Shugo Chara?"

"Yes, you wished to be courageous, your would-be self and I am part one of your would-be self." Ran chirped happily.

Then a tall guy wearing black with a dark blue cat tail and ears landed on the same bean that the two girls were currently stuck on.

"Eh?" Azusa said in an innocent voice. "A cat cosplaying guy?"

The boy ignored the blonde as he suddenly reached over and into Amu's pocket for her other two eggs, the ones that hadn't un-hatched yet. And as if in slow motion, Azusa watched as Amu snapped out of her fear and charged right at the cat cosplaying guy and knocked her two remaining eggs out of his hands, shocking him and herself.

Before Azusa or the guy knew it, Amu had jumped off and caught her eggs and soon began to fall. Azusa watched wide eyed, but soon looked away from the falling pinkette to the guy next to her. She saw the Humpty Lock in the guy's Shugo Chara's paws and focused on it.

"Humpty Lock…go!"

And as if on cue both Amu and Azusa shouted out and the locket that was in the paws of the Shugo Chara was making its speedy way towards the falling Amu. And a bright light blinded them for a moment once Amu had gotten it in her grasp and somehow transformed into a life size version of Ran, but as her 'would-be self.'

Azusa smiled and then smirked as she turned to face the boy. "Try not to bother her. She will have enough trouble as it is with other things."

Then Amu's scream tore through the air and Azusa whipped around just as she saw the pinkette falling, and fast. Before she could speak a voice shouted out: "Holy Crown!"

Knowing that Amu was now in safe hands, the blonde haired girl turned to where the guy should have been, but had disappeared.

"Ikuto…"


End file.
